<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Make You Mine by Linasondrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140899">To Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea'>Linasondrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aether Sex (Final Fantasy XIV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Consensual Possession, Creampie, Dark, Dark!Thancred, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Rape, Rough Sex, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, come on breasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of the Scions and their newest adventurer companion away on missions, Thancred is able to carry out his deepest, darkest desires with their Antecedent, at the urging of the Ascian possessing him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lahabrea/Thancred Waters, Minfilia Warde/Thancred Waters, Referenced Minfilia Warde/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Make You Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, if you have made it this far and not heeded the warnings, I have more here.</p><p>This fic is dark. The whole point of it is Thancred raping Minfilia. There is no consent between them. It's an AU where Thancred willingly allowed Lahabrea to possess him and urge him to act on his dark desires. It has encouragement of that behavior. Thancred is dark and cruel in this fic, not like he is in the game. He lusts after Minfilia, who has no idea he wants her that way, and he plans on taking her as he wants.</p><p>Please do not flame if you do not like this. Do not read if you do not like this. Comments will be moderated, as I don't want to deal with people who are going to flame anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred does his best to keep his gaze from wandering, truly he does; he’s simply surprised by Minfilia’s presence simply because of her choice of attire. It’s clear that the woman had been expecting to have a fun evening in with her lover - which makes jealousy surge through him. Of course, he knows who the man is. That adventurer who has joined their ranks and suddenly became the hero of all of Eorzea, while he and the other Scions are in the background, handling a great many tasks too menial for their “champion.” Tearing his thoughts from his anger, his eyes do wander slightly, looking at the rather revealing chemise that the Antecedent wears, cut low enough that her breasts might as well be popping out of it. That the woman would come to him is no surprise; they’ve known each other long enough that she entrusts secrets to him and asks him for aid. No, Thancred is simply surprised by the fact that she is so willing to join him dressed as she is. The Hyruan man does his best to hide his arousal, even though the Ascian whispering in his ear suggests he take advantage of the situation.  Swallowing, he does his best to focus on Minfilia’s words, though the desire to hear that same voice crying out as he takes her makes it difficult; he aches for her, enough that his desire borders on obsession, spying on her whenever she pleases herself or is with another. “A sleeping drought?” He asks, forcing himself to focus, trying to ignore Lahabrea’s oh so tempting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have one,” Minfilia says, sounding apologetic. “I am finding it difficult to sleep knowing you are all out on missions. I worry for their safety, and for yours knowing that you will be going soon as well.” Looking up at Thancred, her expression is troubled; glancing down again, her shoulders slump slightly. “I hate sending you all out into danger, unable to join and aid you.” She startles when she feels a hand on her shoulder, a mug being placed on her hands; she didn’t hear Thancred stand, so it surprises her - though she realizes it shouldn’t, given his roguish nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder Scion simply smiles as he wraps an arm around Minfilia’s shoulders, guiding her back to her room; the draught is fast-acting, he knows, so he feels the need to accompany her. His fingers rub circles in her shoulder, sliding under the strap of her chemise. How easy it would be to slide it off as he walks with her, guiding Minfilia to the room. Smiling, he helps the Antecedent settle on the bed, her eyelids already drooping with sleep. His cock stirs as he hears her murmur his name, the hand bringing the cover up stopping, lingering at her bare thigh. Thancred watches the blonde haired woman’s chest rise and fall slowly, lips parted in her sleep. Unable to refrain himself - as he’s done so many times before - he leans forward, pressing his lips to Minfilia’s. He has never allowed himself to go further, but he steals kisses as he can, wanting to taste the woman he desires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Why stop there?”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea asks, his words purred directly into the Hyuran man’s thoughts. </span>
  <b>“Your allies will never know, scattered on missions as they are. You have time, given that I can take you to your destination in an instant. You’ve this rare opportunity to take what you want. Do not tell me you intend to squander it.”</b>
  <span> He feels his host shiver at the temptation; he knows Thancred’s mind, knows that the man is not above taking what he desires. They are both similar in that regard. </span>
  <b>“No one will know.”</b>
  <span> The Ascian’s aether spreads out, running over his host’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wrong,” Thancred murmurs softly as he breaks the kiss, pulling back only slightly. He knows it is no more wrong than these stolen kisses, so why does he hesitate? He looks at his hand still lingering on Minfilia’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles gently. He can have her as Lahabrea suggests, but guilt at the mere thought of this eats at him. His eyes close as he feels the Ascian’s phantom touch running up and under his shirt, over his abdomen and chest; he moans softly as the aetherial hands play with the waistband of his breeches. “L-Lahabrea, I...Twelve, I want to but I </span>
  <b>can’t</b>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“”Why not?You have already taken the first step with what you do. And you have allowed me to claim you, body and soul, to possess you in every meaning of the word. You are a man of passion, of desire, one unafraid of claiming what he wants. Why wait when you have her before you?”</b>
  <span> The Ascian allows his aether, his soul, to press against Thancred’s, allows the man to feel his own desire as well. His aether slowly unfastens the other’s pants, sliding them down. </span>
  <b>“How many nights have you lain awake, listening to her moans as another man claimed her when it should have been you? All while you listened, stroking yourself while imagining it was you taking her?”</b>
  <span> He grips Thancred’s cock, stroking the other man. </span>
  <b>“Now is your chance to hear those selfsame sounds of pleasure at your actions, even if they are unwilling.”</b>
  <span> He feels the shiver that runs through his host at the thought, knowing that Thancred actually enjoys the thought of forcing himself on another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing nervously, the ash blonde lenas back over the sleeping woman, claiming her lips once more; this time, he doesn’t allow the kiss to remain passive, a simple meeting of lips. Instead, his lips move against Minfilia’s, a thrill running through him as the kiss is not reciprocated. His free hand moves under her head, cupping it as he runs his tongue across those soft lips before delving into her mouth. He explores it eagerly as he’s never done before, no longer fearing any consequences, having desired this for far too long. The kiss is far from gentle as he uses her mouth for his own pleasure, his tongue swiping against hers, circling around and teasing it, before pulling it into his mouth, sucking harshly. His hands move to her shoulders, sliding the straps of the chemise off of her shoulders, down her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hyruan man breaks the kiss, pulling back and leaving a trail of saliva between them, as he looks down at Minfilia’s flushed cheeks, her lips swollen from the rough kiss. Thancred pulls the straps off of her arms fully before he cups her covered breasts, moaning at the feel of them in his hands. Licking his lips, he pulls the chemise down, freeing them; moaning, he wastes no time in capturing one of the woman’s nipples between his lips, tongue circling the nub to make it hard. His teeth graze it before he sucks roughly, one hand playing with her other breast roughly, enjoying the soft whimpers of pleasure he receives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Use them as you desire. Do not stop there,”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea purrs out, dredging up Thancred’s desire to feel them around his cock. He knows well how to work the Scion up. </span>
  <b>“Just like you watched her do for him. You deserve the same pleasure, if not more, than he received.”</b>
  <span> As Thancred’s mouth and hand back away, his aether moves to the woman’s breasts, pressing them roughly together, enticing his host. He is not surprised when the man’s pants are thrown on the floor, Thancred having forgone underwear - after all, why bother with them when he was simply going to be removing them sooner or later for one lover or another?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred climbs up onto the bed, settling above Minfilia’s chest, his hands gripping the headboard. His cock - already slick with his own precum, courtesy of the Ascian’s touch - slides between the mounds easily. He moans at the feeling, savoring it as he watches the head of his cock poking out of between them; reaching down, he grips Minfilia’s head, tilting it up to brush his cock against her lips, smearing his precum over them. He begins thrusting slowly, the lewd wet slaps of his slick cock moving between them, his balls hitting her chest, fill the room. Each thrust lets his cock press against those plump, tempting lips. “That’s it, Minfilia,” he moans out, enjoying the way his precum leaks onto the woman’s lips and chin. “You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you? Making me feel so good with your tits like this.” His moans grow louder, drowning out the soft sounds of pleasure that his actions draw from the younger woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spurred on by his own pleasure, his thrusts get rougher, enough to make the bed creak with each movement. “Gods, this is so much better than I imagined it would be. I wish I had done this sooner.” He forces the woman’s head up a little further, allowing him to slide the tip of his cock into her pliant mouth. He tosses his head back as wet heat surrounds it as he brushes against her tongue. Without a care for any discomfort she might have later, he begins to move in earnest, truly fucking her breasts and mouth, his cock sliding a little deeper with each thrust, spilling his precum inside her mouth. “Fuck! I had forgotten how good it was to do this. And when you wake up, you’ll wake up to the taste of me in your mouth.” Thancred’s moans grow louder, lewder, as Lahabrea begins to move the woman’s breasts around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“So eager, my pet,”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea murmurs as he continues. His aether moves the woman’s breasts roughly, sliding them over his host’s cock, pinching Minfilia’s nipples; his actions are rewarded with more soft sounds coming from the woman, muffled though they are by the other’s cock in her mouth. </span>
  <b>“And so pent up, denied your desires by her decisions to chase after other men. Spill your seed, my pet. Coat her in your cum before you fill her with it. Make sure she knows who she belongs to”</b>
  <span> He chuckles, as Thancred thrusts forward, crying out as his release spurts from him. The Ascian watches eagerly as the first couple spill into the woman’s mouth before the Hyuran man pulls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred reaches down, grasping his cock to stroke it through his orgasm, his cum spurting onto Minfilia’s face and breasts. Pulling back slightly, he runs his cock over her nipples, cleaning himself off on her and admiring his handiwork. Though he’s just cum, his cock is still achingly hard, desiring far more than just fucking the woman’s tits. And the Ascian’s lust for him, for his pleasure, only adds to that. He moans as he feels Lahabrea’s aether moving over his body once more, lust-filled whispers filling his thoughts; the aether presses against his back, as if Lahabrea himself is there, truly touching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That felt good, didn’t it? Chasing your own pleasure without having to worry about someone else’s?”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea chuckles softly as he uses his aether to slowly strip off Minfilia’s chemise and panties, leaving the woman bared to Thancred. He can feel the Hyuran man’s eagerness and desire as he plays with Thancred’s nipples, flicking and pinching them. </span>
  <b>“Perhaps you would enjoy me taking you the way you will her? Feeling me fuck you as harshly as you do your slut?”</b>
  <span> The words are cruder than the Ascian would usually choose, but he is aware that it works his host up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the Twelve! Yes, Lahabrea!” The Scion moans as he feels something akin to kisses trailing down his back, even as he shifts, sliding down Minfilia’s body; his hands grope and pinch as he moves, watching as the blonde woman whimpers and whines in her sleep. “Hush, baby. I’ll be making you feel real good soon.” Reaching his destination, he uses one hand to push her folds open, the other taking his cock and rubbing it against them. “Gods, you’re so wet already. Such a whore, even in your sleep. I bet you would love this, knowing you’re getting raped by someone you trust so much.” Sneering, he thrusts forward, sliding his cock into the woman’s hot, wet cunt. He ignores any whimpers of pain as he moans, feeling her clench around him; he had been expecting her to be loose with how often she fucks their adventurer friend. Hilting himself inside her, he finds his cock brushing against her cervix easily. The only reason he pauses is because he knows he will cum far too soon if he does. Thancred’s back arches as he feels Lahabrea sliding into him; he knows it’s a trick of the Ascian’s aether, but it still feels so good. “Gods, Lahabrea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, Thancred. Be as loud as you would like. Your allies are not here; only I will hear you.”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea lets his aetherial hands travel down, cupping the man’s balls, fondling them. </span>
  <b>“Fuck her hard, my pet. Use her body as you please and make certain she feels it when she wakes.”</b>
  <span> Another aetherial hand moves up, brushing over Thancred’s lips, one digit forcing itself in; he knows the man enjoys it just as he is giving it. While the sex and possession were entirely consensual - though Thancred might try to argue otherwise - Lahabrea fucked him hard, make the Scion feel as if he were being raped. As the man’s tongue circles the digits, he waits, allowing Thancred to be the first to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred grasps Minfilia’s hips, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, and begins to move. His pace is harsh and fast, slamming into the woman below him even as he sucks on the ‘fingers’ in his mouth, caring only for his own pleasure. He doesn’t care if Minfilia orgasms from his treatment; all he wants is to fuck her unconscious body, cum inside her, violate her to the fullest. And Lahabrea has given him the chance he has been so eager for. Allowing the Ascian’s fingers to slip from his mouth, he leans forward over the woman. “Fuck, Min. You’re still so tight, even after fucking the adventurer so many times. Your cunt is squeezing me so tight.” Capturing her lips again, his kiss is rough this time, harsh and demanding, his teeth grazing and nipping at her lips; his tongue slips into her mouth once more as his hands move from her hips to her thighs, forcing Minfilia into a better angle. the Scion growls as he kisses her roughly, his cock slamming into her over and over; one of his hands moves up, letting her thigh fall to the bed, pinching and rubbing the Antecedent’s clit harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minfilia whimpers and cries out into Thancred’s mouth, her body remaining limp as she is taken forcefully. Her pussy clenches around the man’s cock as he slams into her again and again, claiming her for his own. But even in her sleep, her body grows aroused; the sounds of his leaking cock shoving into her dripping cunt fill the room, her cries and whimpers of pain turning into moans. Her hips are already beginning to bruise where he grabbed them, just another way to show that she has been claimed. As she is fucked roughly, the whole bed moving as their bodies do, her breasts slap together roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ascian moans as he presses against Thancred, enjoying the sight for a few more moments before truly joining in. Once he has had his fill of the sight before him, he fucks his pet just as harshly, his cock slamming into Thancred’s ass over and over, pressing against the man’s prostate. He wants to see, and feel, the Scion spill once more, this time into the woman’s body. </span>
  <b>“Cum inside her,”</b>
  <span> he purrs into Thancred’s mind. </span>
  <b>“Fill her with your seed and claim her as yours, my pet.”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea moans as he feels the man tighten around his aether, lust surging through him. </span>
  <b>“And then, you’ve one more hole to claim, to be the first to take. You’ve watched her, desired her, long enough to know that it has not been used. And allow my essence to mix with your seed, to taint the woman.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred moans as he breaks the kiss, his lips moving down Minfilia’s shoulder and neck, kissing tenderly like a lover would before he bites down roughly. She is </span>
  <b>his</b>
  <span>, and he will make sure she wakes knowing it. Hearing the soft cries of pain as he continues to bite along her neck and shoulder, is all it takes for him to reach his peak, cock twitching inside her as he releases; his seed fills her as Lahabrea’s thrusts push him deeper and deepr inside the woman. He can feel the Ascian’s dark essence move through him, spilling into the woman below him, tainting her and marking her as theirs. He only pauses once he’s finally spend, though he knows it won’t last long. His desire, as well as Lahabrea’s, is already making him harden once more. The thought of being the first to use Minfilia’s ass is all it takes to arouse him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, the Hyuran man pulls out of Minfilia, watching his cum leak out of her used pussy as he licks his lips. Bruises line her neck and shoulders from his bites, darken her hips from his fingers. Grinning at that, he grabs her roughly, yanking her arm to force her to roll over, his hands spreading her asscheeks. Thancred spits on her puckered hole, shoving a thumb in roughly; he has no intention of stretching her, wanting to feel her tight around him, but he wants to see just how tight she will be around him. And the spit offers enough lubrication but just for the digit. Gripping her hips once more, he rubs his cock - slick with his release and her juices - against her opening before thrusting forward, ramming inside the woman. The way she screams is music to his ears as he hilts himself. “Gods, Lahabrea,” he whispers breathlessly. “Was my ass this tight around your cock when I begged you to rape me? I’m not sure I can last long with how tight she is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, you were deliciously tight, Thancred,”</b>
  <span> the Ascian purrs out, letting the other feel the sensation of his tongue running over the shell of an ear. </span>
  <b>“But even better. Because you were begging for it, wanting me to rape and defile you. To turn you into my pet, my puppet. And next time we do this, we will make sure she is awake, forcing her to rape herself on your cock while that adventurer watches.”</b>
  <span> Lahabrea matches Thancred’s rough pace, wrapping his aether around the Hyuran man as he fucks Thancred harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Scion moans as he grips Minfilia’s hair, turning her head to the side and tugging roughly as he slams into her again. His whole body is Lahabrea’s toy, and he loves it. Yanking her hair, he spits on her cheek, watching as it slides down to her lips. “Such a slut, crying out for me. I bet you enjoy having your pussy full of my cum while I fuck your ass. The way you clench around me and pull me deeper says it all.” He pounds into her roughly, reveling in the cries of pain as he uses her ass for his pleasure, as he is fucked deeply by the Ascian. “You’re </span>
  <b>mine</b>
  <span>, whore. You’re going to take my cum over and over. I’ll fuck you until you can only cum on my cock, slut.” Thancred cries out in pleasure as Lahbrea’s essence tightens around him, fucking his aether and soul as well; a few more thrusts is all it takes for him to cum, filling the Antecedent’s virgin asshole with his seed, feeling the Ascian’s essence spill into him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out, fully spent, he admires his marks on the woman’s body; his seed spilling from her, bruises marring her delicate flesh. All indicators of her belonging to no one but him. “Gods, that was amazing, Lahabrea.” He isn’t surprised when the Ascian takes over his body, dressing him with a mere flick of the wrist and opening a portal. He allows himself to rest as Lahabrea takes them to his destination, only wishing that he could see the horror on Minfilia’s face when she wakes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>